Be my Pseudoboyfriend
by champylin
Summary: Hinata's father want her MARRIED... she doesn't want to... but... well... GaaxHina... R&R.. Not a one-shot anymore...
1. Chapter 1

A cute one-shot… Well, that's what I think…

Disclaimer: I won't be posting this for free if I could get tons from it… HAHAHA

PLEASE enjoy… R&R

Be my pseudo-boyfriend

-----Hinata's POV-----

I can't believe this…. Why is life so unfair???? I only want to be with my true love, 'who by the way, is taking so long to find me… maybe he got lost, finding his way to the Hyuuga compound, in short, he is still non-existent in my life'. Why does father want me to marry now??? If I don't present to him a man who is worthy to be my betrothed he said he's going to find me a husband!!! NO!!!!

I can't always cry… Stop Hinata, you're old enough to think more practical…. Yes… I've decided at long last…. Find myself an uhm… pseudo-boyfriend??? Is that the right term? I got to find a man who's worthy… well worthy for my father's taste. Now, who will be the person who would be able to help me…

Kiba… Shino… No… they're like my brothers, and besides, father would never approve… He would even think they were molesting or harassing me during the training… Neji? HAHAHA… that would be hilarious…

It's so hard to think when I'm not so pretty, nor am I confident… I can't even tell Naruto that I like him ever since I knew the meaning of the word 'crush'. So, scratch Naruto from the list… Well, he's too taken by Sakura anyway…

---- Normal POV----

Little did Hinata know that everyone in Konoha is very much taken by her beauty… Well, except for Naruto and Lee, they must be blind… Hinata is now walking in the streets of Konoha, thinking about her problem… Seeing her…

Chouji stopped eating his chips…

Kiba stopped fighting with Naruto… Naruto, well… let's just say, he's blind…

Shino lifted his sunglasses to take a glimpse…

Shikamaru… Well… he opened one of his sleepy eyes.. and didn't say troublesome…

Neji stopped glaring…

Sasuke stopped scowling…

And the rest… were gaping… drools were evident…

Who could take their eyes of the innocent kunoichi… besides, she's like 18…

----Hinata's POV----

Chouji would never like me… not that I like him but… he'll be too occupied eting his chips…

Sasuke… He might even skin me alive….

Shikamaru… He'll say troublesome… but… YES!!!!!!! He could impress father… He's a Genius… and besides, he's also kind and reasonable… he'll help me… but… he has Temari… Temari won't be angry with me borrowing him for awhile right??? Just for awhile… I won't mind them sneaking behind my back…

That's decided… I'll ask Shikamaru Tomorrow!!!

-------The next day---- Normal POV---------

Hinata woke up early… She had to look better today… it'll be a shame if Shikamaru turns her down… Not that she's expecting much, she still thinks of herself as a plain and unattractive girl… She went to where Shikamaru is always sleeping… He seems to be asleep…

"Nara-san… I know this is not proper but…."

Nara grumbles… he's 'pretending' to be asleep… but he's taking every little word she says….

Hinata being uncomfortable looked anywhere aside for Shikamaru's sleeping form… till she ended up looking at a cocoon like object hanging in a tree…

Gaara was resting in the tree, hanging upside-down, old habits are hard to break…

---Gaara's POV---

That damn Hokage… how dare she get drank before our meeting??? Now, I have to wait till she gets better… Damn…. Now, I'm hanging upside down to cool my head…

Wait… Who's that girl looking at me blushing… She sees me… yeah, she must… she's a Hyuuga… She's trying to say something to _me_… Well, she _is_ looking at me… She's really really cute… where did that come from? Anyway…. What does she want???

-----Hinata's POV-----

This is so embarrassing… I can't stop now… I should let it out… please Hinata!!!! Say it already….

"uhm…. Wo-would y-you be m-my…" then the last part was said out-loud … "PSEUDOBOYFRIEND!!!???"

-----Normal POV----

She said it… then she ran… as fast as the wind could take her… there was a loud thump after that…. Shikamaru _is_ awake, he was too much shocked of what Hinata said, and didn't even hear anything after she said those words….. Gaara, well, he was the loud thump… He fell from the tree….

---Shikamaru's POV---

What!? Be her pseudo-boyfriend??? Why a PSEUDO…. Well… think shika… think… this is even harder than fighting in a battle… I need to REALLY evaluate this…

Hinata… is quiet, beautiful, caring… ooohh!!! The ideal wife… but… this would be troublesome…. The Hyuuga's would most probably give me a quick death by the least… and… The 'troublesome' woman Temari, would _not_ be pleased at all… even if it's just to be the pseudo… but… to be with Hinata is so soooo tempting…

----Gaara's POV----

What? She asked me to be her pseudo-boyfriend? What does that mean? Be her fiancé (Gaara was isolated ok???? He doesn't even understand love… but he will!!!)? Anyway… I couldn't decipher what that Hyuuga meant… but, to tie bonds with Konoha… I should really reconsider this…

Not to mention her healthy… where did that come from???

I_ must_ tell her my answer now… Where is she anyway???

-----Hinata's POV----

I can't believe I said _that_… well he didn't hear me right? He was sleeping….. Was he? I knew this is just so wrong…. But...

Wait… is there someone following me?

----Normal POV----

Gaara saw her… _Finally_… they were in an empty street, and their eyes met… They were both caught in each other's eye…

"Hyuuga…"

"KA-Kazekage-sama…" she stuttered and blushed… Gaara is by the way, one of the hottest guys you'll ever see… (HAHAHA)

"uhm.." he cleared his throat and composed himself, he ran his hand over his messy hair and finally spoke… "about what you said earlier…. I… I'll think about it…"

Hinata was caught breathless… He was so captivating…. But… she was confused… what did she tell him??? "uh…..oh…" those were the only words she could muster…

'those lips are just so luscious…. I must… I must…"

Then, without another word… He kissed her…. And spoke…. "I think I've decided… I'll be your fiancé… I say yes to your offer…" Then, a few silence, suddenly, an ANBU was behind Gaara and whispered in his ear…

"I'll see you again _Hinata_…"

Hinata was dumbfounded, Gaara was standing mere inches infront of her, he kissed her and told her that he'll be her fiancé just as she asked… but…

'Uh-oh… ' realization was pretty quick 'K-kazekage-sama...he-he's the cocoon like thing hanging in _that_ tree!? I said Fiancé instead of Pseudo-boyfriend… How could I get those words wrong????' Hinata thought…

Meanwhile...

Gaara during the talk with the Hokage, Tsunade….

"What do you mean a better way for the treaty to push thru???" Tsunade said confused

"I'm getting married with _Hinata_, Fifth Hokage…" Gaara said with a smirk

"How did _that_ happen?"

"She asked me to…"

Tsunade's mouth then fell wide… wide agape…

-------------END----------------------

So did you like it??? It's not much but, you know, there's a lot of things that is left unsaid or unexplained… but if you REALLY want a continuation… hehehe… I want 10 people telling me to continue… but… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave at least a review….


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Promised… here is the 2nd chapter… 

Thanks to everyone that gave a review to my fanfic.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Be my Pseudo-boyfriend chapter2

The so called "engagement" of the Kazekage is now so known that even the people from the other end of the world knows it. Who wouldn't? He's engaged to the Heiress of the most respected clan, the Hyuuga. Although there is no confirmation yet, people just love to talk about it.

When the news has reached the ears of Hiashi while training his favorite nephew, Neji, to say that he was fine with it is an understatement. Hiashi, thoroughly approved the so called "relationship" of Gaara and his daughter Hinata. Neji on the other hand, was not pleased at all. 

-------Hiashi's POV-------

This is just great. Although I don't want my daughter Hinata to go to the far away place, namely the sand village, this is actually good for the clan, and her. Don't get me wrong; although I'm usually mean to my daughter, it is for her own good. Anyway, I care for my daughter, dare I say love, and this is actually a good sign. She actually asked _THE_ kazekage to be her fiancé, my normally shy and timid daughter actually asked _him_. She must be REALLY head over heels in love with him if she got that kind of confidence to say those words. This way, everybody MUST be happy.

--------Neji's POV-------

How could this happen? Hinata-sama _is_ destined to be with me! cough I mean, for Hinata's own good, I must get Hiashi to STOP this nonsense! It can't be true! Hiashi, doesn't he even know that Gaara IS a monster!? That selfish bastard-of-a-father! For Hinata-sama's sake, I must STOP this madness!

Of course, Neji has his own reasons…

-------Normal POV-------

Hinata was walking in the village streets when she saw a cute little flyer posted on the wall… It has a cute picture of two people, and the colors were quite vibrant, red and… when Hinata was near enough to see the people on the flyer… she almost fainted… A solo picture of her and another of Gaara was in the flyer… on the bottom of the flyer was an article… the title was indicated in bold italicized characters… "_**An engagement… how did it happen?"**_ … She was so much immobilized by shock that she didn't even notice someone was standing behind her.

Other side of the village…

Sasuke just finished training when he saw the 'stupid little flyer' as Sasuke would call it, posted in the wall of Ichikaru Ramen Stand. Normally he wouldn't mind a 'stupid little flyer' but, 'it was posted _EVERYWHERE'_ when he read it, he suddenly got a jolt of electricity in his body, along with the people behind him… of course the male ninjas of rookie nine is curious at what Sasuke is looking at… it's not everyday Sasuke would look at something. He wouldn't even _look _at the flood of girls chasing him…

--------Sasuke's POV--------

WHAT!? My Hinata is getting engaged with that….. Argh! I can't believe it! How could she _confess _her love for that Freak! I'm_way way _cooler than that Emo-gothic-loser! I even have a larger fan club! Fine! He may be Kazekage, but I'm sure I could kick his butt! That's it!

-----Everybody's POV--- 'Sasuke, Chouji, Kiba and Shino'

I'm gonna kick his SORRY butt back to Suna! Bwahahahahahahaha…..

-------Normal POV---------

Together, without acknowledging each other's intention, they went to hunt the Kazakage… who by the way is sneezing like crazy (hehehe... Not really..)…

In the Hyuuga compound…

"Hiashi-sama, I believe it is not right to just suddenly approve of _that_ engagement, we don't know what the sand's intention is…"

"what are you trying to say Neji?"

"What I mean is, our clan could be in danger, because, what if the kazekage is fooling Hinata-sama, and just wanted to get the byakugan?"

"Neji, Neji… I already thought about that, and I can say that he wouldn't do that… knowing his background and of how much he changed, he would not like anyone to be used as an experiment…"

"…but Hiashi-sama… we couldn't be too sure…"

"Fine Neji, I'll give you the permission to prepare a test for the Kazekage, if he passes, then you must approve, If he fails…. Then, I would talk to him and judge him fully… how about that?"

"Thank you Hiashi-sama, I would not fail you…" Neji then bowed low and left the dojo…

'Either way, I'm approving the wedding Neji…' Hiashi thought as a last decision…

-------Shikamaru's POV---------

This is troublesome…. Why can't I stoip thinking about _her_… why did she have to ask _me_? I can't believe this… Hmm… Isn't that Gaara? Great, the brother of the troublesome woman… How can this day be more troublesome? 

……… Isn't that Hinata standing in front of him? What the hell is he doing standing so close to her? This is troublesome…

Isn't that Sasuke? Chouji? Kiba? Shino? What the troublesome thing is going on here?

-------Normal POV-----

Gaara was standing behind Hinata (who did you think was? HAHA, I bet some thought it was Shikamaru at first… I was planning on putting him there) Looking at the object that got her attention, he almost grinned,

Shikamaru is standing there observing what's going on…

Sasuke and the others are now surrounding the two oddest people to be together… Actually, they shouldn't be… but with the look Hinata is giving… sure something _must_ be _definitely_ wrong…

"_Gaara_ what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke started

"Hinata-chan! What's going on!?" Kiba shouted

"Hinata… what have he done to you?" Shino said worriedly

"What's going on?" Chouji asked confused, he forgot why he have gone there and started eating his chips.

Gaara turned to them and glared. Hinata started to get out of their sight but, she suddenly couldn't move. Shikamaru got her stucked using his shadow jutsu.

"this is troublesome… tell us what's going on Hinata…" Shikamaru said while yawning…

Gaara looked at everyone else, and what he saw made him want to just put an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"_Hinata_, tell them what happened…" Gaara said with a triumphant shine glimmering in his eyes…. That earned him a glare from everyone in there… Hinata kept averting her eyes from everyone… All eyes are on her form now… If she could move, she would have run away if she had the courage…

Anyway… suddenly, a loud Naruto passed… being a curious Hokage-wanna-be he shouted… "Oi! Sasuke-teme! What are you doing there? Kiba? Chouji?? Shikamaru? What is in there?"

"Naruto… can't you see me?" Shino asked, having that gloomy-aura around him

Everyone elese was startled, Shikamaru let go of Hinata's shadow…

"Oi! Gaara! Hinata-chan! Congratulations! I never thought you had it in you Hinata-chan! Dattebayo!"

'Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun is…. Is…' Being Hinata… She turned red all-over then she have the sweetest escape…

She fainted…

So… How about it? Thanks again for everyone who gave me some support… I hope you'll drop a review again… Please R & R… uhm… please give me supports to continue the story….. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata woke up in a white room

Hello!! Sorry it took so long for me to update…. Got hooked up with my other new story Pernodare.. Read it if you have time…

Anyway… on with the story… R&R!!

Disclaimer: No… Don't own Naruto… Not even in my dreams….

**Be my Pseudo-boyfriend**

Chapter 3

Hinata woke up in a white room. A hospital…

There were flowers on the table. Some chocolates wrapped in fancy wrappers. Yeah, a lot of people care for her. Now that's for sure… She reached for a chocolate, but she heard someone entering the door. She quickly remembered the events… then went back to her sleeping position.

--Hinata's POV--

Who can it be? I hope it isn't Gaara… but please not Shikamaru…. Who could it be… what happened earlier is so embarrassing. If father finds out, I'm dead.

--Normal POV--

God answered her prayer… it wasn't Gaara or Shikamaru…. It was her father….

"Hinata, I know you're awake… I can see through your chakra."

"Father…." _I'm so dead…._

"Don't worry, I'm not angry. Rather, I'm proud of you."

"… Thank you…." _Proud of me? Perhaps, things are turning for the better…_

"I never thought you had it in you but…. Don't let anything get in the way of your marriage."

"…h-hai…" _…. What is he trying to tell me? That he's all for Gaara?_

Then just like that… Hiashi left…

--Hinata's POV--

What? Just like that? I'm glad father is proud of me… so that means… O-oh…. I should go for Gaara? Wouldn't he kill me?

Gaara is handsome and powerful… you don't get to marry a kazekage everyday right? What should I do??

--Gaara's POV--

This darkened room… only having a light bulb…

This konoha nins really have the nerve… how dare them interrogate me like this? I'm Kazekage for speaking out-loud!!

--Normal POV--

"So, _Gaara_, how did this happen? Is it true that Hinata asked you to marry _you_?" Sasuke asked Gaara, 'Why did Hinata ask this emo-gothic freak to marry her? Those black rings in his eyes are quite strange although… 'cough'… he doesn't even have eyebrows!! He might be Kazekage but, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, mind you, UCHIHA!! The Konoha's number one…'cough' best, smartest, coolest and most handsome heartthrob!!'

"Don't you understand, _Uchiha_? She asked ME, just as everyone else knows…" Gaara answered with a smirk

"I know Hinata-chan so well!! She wouldn't do anything like that!! You lying bastard!!" Kiba retorted, shouting at Gaara

"Dog-boy, don't shout at me if you don't want me to break your bones… Well, perhaps she's so much obsessed with me that she couldn't help it…" Gaara said with that smirk never leaving his face.

'It's smart for me to just be quiet, Gaara wouldn't like me talking, he might tell this to that troublesome woman… besides, they don't call me genius for nothing… I couldn't defeat Gaara in a battle… this troublesome people…' Shikamaru thought with his eyes closed…

"Gaara!! Congratulations man!! You're getting married!! I'm so happy for you! Believe it!!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, everyone in the room glared daggers at him, except for Gaara

"Thanks Naruto." Gaara replied…

Chouji just kept on eating his chips, feeling like he's watching a sop opera…

"Shikamaru, what do you say in this?" Shino asked Shikamaru.

'damn that bug-boy… asking me….' Shikamaru thought… Everyone waited patiently for his question…

"Gaara, what did Hinata ask you exactly?" then everyone waited for Gaara's answer…

After 5 seconds that seemed like forever, Gaara finally answered, even having that smirk, being all high and mighty… He announced a little too proudly

"She asked me to be her Pseudo-boyfriend…"

Then, everyone besides Gaara and Naruto fell comically to the ground…

"What does a pseudo-boyfriend means? Naruto asked scratching his head

Outside the room, you can hear shouts of "WHAT THE HELL!!"

--Hinata's POV--

Hinata, this is a sign… although I didn't say anything like 'that' to Gaara-sama, it must be fate that is bringing us together, listen to me talk, I sound like Neji-nii-san… Anyway, maybe it'll work out between me and Gaara-sama, he is a changed man right?

--Neji's POV--

Hinata-chan is in the hospital? I must visit her…. Just as I thought… that Gaara is no good for her… I'm her protector… how could I let this happen!?

--Gaara's POV--

These people said that a pseudo-boyfriend is a fake boyfriend… Is that correct? They must be lying; they're just envious of me…

But what's up with this people? Are they stupid or what? Now, they're surrounding me like idiots... Are they taking me to the hospital?? At least I can get to see Hinata…

--Normal POV--

Everyone entered Hinata's room, seeing she's awake, not even giving her the chance to speak...

"Hinata-san, tell us the truth… What exactly is your relation to this _man_?" Sasuke asked authoritatively as he pointed at Gaara…

Everyone else waited for her response…. Till at long last she answered with her meek voice…

"G-Gaara-sama i-is m-my…… my….. H-husband t-to be…"

Everyone stared at her wide-eyes, as if no one could believe what they heard…

"Told you so…" Gaara again for the hundredth time today had a victorious smirk plastered on his handsome face…

--

So… this is chapter 3, sorry... took so long to update… got hooked up with my other story… Pernodare…. Read it if you have time…. It's quite nice, I think…. It also has Gaara x Hinata moments, but it's a SasuxHinaxGaa Triangle…. Not as light hearted as this story… but IDK…. I just like it… Anyway, as usual R&R sorry… took me forever to update


End file.
